


Always in my head

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell me what you think please :) if you want me to continue or give me some themes that you would like to read about</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always in my head

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think please :) if you want me to continue or give me some themes that you would like to read about  
> i am robroninmydreams.tumblr.com on tumblr :D

It was tuesday the 20th of october ,  
Robert was lying in his hospital bed with diane ,doug and victoria sitting around his  
bedside talking about aaron being in prison, and all of a sudden Robert slowly opens his eyes and screames  
"Aaron" victoria stands up concerned and walks towards him ,  
she places a hand on Roberts and says "Robert are you okay? Aaron is not here, was it him that shot you!?"  
how could she think that , robert thinks for himself, never in a million years would that happen, he leans up a bit and says  
"no Vic it wasnt Aaron,im obviously alright seeing as im lyin in a hospital bed almost dying!?,  
anyways where is Aaron i need to see him, is he alright?"   
Vic looks at diane ,diane nods,and walks out of the room wih Doug.  
Vic looks back at robert" Rob, Aaron is in prison for suspicion of shooting you"  
Robert felt so much anger and concern at the same time  
" You what!? , how the hell did he get into prison, you dont have any evidence,  
and i know for definent he didnt shoot me!" " well then who did rob?" " i dont know ,  
but im 100% sure it was not Aaron" "Rob he had a gun! Adam and i saw it on a video we made for Johnny,  
im serious Rob! why else would Aaron hide a gun i car?" "The gun!? oh vic you dont know the story..  
me and Aaron met up at the garage before i met chas down at the pub" "well then go on,  
if this is true and your not just lying like you always do?"  
Robert started thinking about the night he got shot:

" So if im gonna be completly honest , i was a jerk to aaron that day ,  
i said some horrible stuff and i hate myself for it, but anyways later tha day around nine he sent me a text  
"Meet me a the garage, now!" so i thought this was my final chance to give him a ropar apology,  
i went there and i saw him standing with his back turned towards me, i looked worried at him and said  
"aaron im here hello?" aaron turned around with a gun in his hand and pointed it to his head  
"yeah i clearly cant see that cause im just a tapped man who cant even kill himself properly, so i thought id show you im willing to do it,for you"  
Robert slowly walked closer to aaron " Aaron put it down now!"  
"you cant tell me what to do!" Robert was a meter from aaron,  
Robert felt tears rolling down his face" Aaron im so sorry! please dont do this,  
just because im a failure a everyhing!" "what the hell are you talking about Rob!?"  
"Me Aaron me, im the failure at everything.. what i said to you and always when i say cruel stuff to you,  
its because its about me! i just put it out on you cause im too stupid too admit it too myself .. dont you see?  
ive lost my family everyone hates me.. im the one who should be holding that gun to my head if im being honest..  
please dont"  
Aaron looked at him shocked, he slowly took the gun down and slipped it so it fell on the ground, he just standed there in  
shock mouth open and looked on he ground , he felt tears coming aswell,   
Robert saw this and reached out to touch him  
" hey Aaron come here "  
Aaron pushed his hand away, but that didnt stop Robert, robert took his hands around Aaron and held close, hugging him  
" Shh its alright Aaron"  
Aaron brung his hands around Robert aswell, they both cried and let it all out.   
suddenly aaron let go of him and said  
"Rob just go, Please just leave emmerdale for a bit, i need to clear my head out if im ever gonna consider forgiving you"  
Robert looked at him sadly " ill do anything for you , well then bye for now" he said ad he hugged him one more time "bye Rob"  
Aaron watched Robert walk down towards the pub , when he was out of sight he imidiatly started to cry again and sat down agains a car,  
until he heard a shot a few minutes later and went down to the pub.  
VICTORIA AND ROBERT AT THE HOSPITAL:  
"Please Vic , believe me now i need to find him and see him!"  
"yes i believe you, wow i cant believe what aaron must feel like now in prison,  
im gonna tell him to come visit you as soon as hes out of prison alright? you cant leave the hospital yet you little muppet"  
" yeah i know, but please Vic tell him straight away" " ill see what i can do, now you need to sleep,  
i have to go to work now, marlons in a right mood tooday haha, bye "   
Vic gave Robert a hug and as she was out of the room , Robert went fast back to sleep.


	2. Aaron tells Robert how he feels

Robert woke up the next day feeling tired and his head banging, he couldnt quite see clear so he rubbed his eyes, when he took his hands away from eyes he saw to the left.  
there were some feet there!?, he quickly scanned the body up and when he saw the face   
he said   
"aaron you came" , aaron looked sadly at him saying  
"yeah of course" ,and placed a hand on roberts cheek . 

what robert didnt know was that everyday aaron had sneeked in to watch robert,  
it may sound a bit creepy , but it was only to check if the man he loved was alright.

"look aaron, why dont you take a seat i think we need to talk".   
aaron grinned at robert and sat down on a chair, and pulled it close to the bed saying 

"oh sorry mr sugden didnt realise this was a job interview" they both laughed,   
roberts heart bursted with love, he had missed this man so much including his sarcatistness.  
it became quite between them so robert started to feel awkward and said

"look aaron i really do apperciate you giving me another chance, and im sorry i didnt just leave town right away"  
aaron looked at him worryingly "robert! stop now, are you serious?" .   
robert looked confused at aaron "but i thought you said you would give me another chance after some time?"  
aaron then said "rob, you got shot, i thought id lost you, i thought id never see you again...   
all theese weeks ive been terrefied of the thought of loosing you, so much, i just cant... i really just cant live without ya, i love you rob, and i just need you now okay?"   
robert smiled reliefed and said "yeah of course, and i need you too" . robert put out his hands hinting for a hug, aaron immidiatly hugged him ,   
he literally squized robert.  
"oh god it feels so good to hug you aaron, ive missed you so much" aaron felt tears coming as he said " this will never happen again i promise ya"  
they stayed hugging for 3 minutes  
aaron was the one to let go of robert, and he placed a kiss on his cheek, robert felt butterflies in his stomach at his touch. 

aaron sat down again looking behind robert at the machine, robert noticed this and said  
" is something wrong?" aaron still looked at the machine " how long did the doctors say you would have to stay here,  
i mean i could take you too mine? and take care of ya?"

robert smiled and said " yeah i would like that , we just have to go and ask, if you can give me an arm ?" .   
aaron then helped robert up and they went out of the room towards were the doctors were standing.

"hi, aaron livesy here, i just wondered is it okay for me too take robert home now? i mean he doesnt need to be here any longer does he?"  
a doctor said "yes robert sugden is it, he is in a good enough form now i believe , all i need for you to do is sign a paper "  
aaron nodded and followed the doctor ,

the doctor handed him a paper where he had to sign and it said  
" relationship with pasient" 

aaron wasnt sure what to write so he went back to robert, who was sitting in a chair in the waiting room  
" hey rob, is it okay for me to write boyfriend\partner here or..?"   
robert smiled up to aaron and said 

" yeah.. i mean yes that is what you are innit? my boyfriend" aaron smiled at the thought and nodded before saying " yeah i guess i am, ill be right back and then we can get going" before kissing him on the head.  
aaron signed with "boyfriend\partner" and then went and handed it to the doctor

,aaron then went back to robert and they got home.   
the doctor read through it and smiled to himself when he saw "boyfriend\partner" ,

then he looked up and saw aaron helping robert out to aarons car.


End file.
